happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrysta Wolfsworth
Chrysta Wolfsworth is a female Arctic Fox and the current owner of the Wolfsworth fortune. She is Gloria's rival at the Antarctic Academy and was a close friend to Mumble, though their friendship was destroyed by Chrysta's obsession with success. Chrysta eventually killed her older brother and was defeated by Mumble and his friends. Chrysta's defeat led to her jumping from the Wolfsworth Tower to her apparent death, though she is later revealed to have survived the fall. Trivia *Christina's name is unintentionally similar to MegalexMaster's Christina, as well as the two characters playing similar roles in their respective stories. **Neither were originally from Emperor Land (Christina being from the zoo and Chrysta being from the Polar Ice Caps). **Both befriended and showed attraction to Mumble, though Christina's was more of a crush, when compared to Chrysta's slightly unhealthy obsession. **Both are associated with the villains of the same story(Christina being the adopted daughter of the manager and Chrysta being the sister of Cliff), later turning on the villain near/during the climax. **Both had a rivalry with Gloria for Mumble's affections, though they reacted to rejection differently. While Christina showed happiness for Mumble and Gloria, Chrysta attempted to kill them both, before faking suicide and becoming obsessed with revenge. **Both fell to their "deaths" and were considered dead, though they survived and returned in the respective sequels. However, unlike Christina being thrown off by the manager, Chrysta willingly jumped off to fake her death. *Though she shares the same actress as Elsa from the film, Chrysta also shares similarities to both Anna and Elsa from the Disney Film Frozen. **She and Elsa share the same actress(Idina Menzel), this is referenced several times in Happy Feet 0.5. **Both were scared of hurting the protagonist, only to come close to killing them by mistake, though later on Chrysta intentionally plans to kill Mumble. **She and Anna both had older siblings that neglected them(Anna, Elsa and Chrysta, Cliff) **Both fell in love with someone they had just met(Anna with Hans and Chrysta with Mumble). only for said someone to turn their backs on them, though Mumble's betrayal was unintentional, wheras Hans attempted to kill Anna. *A running gag in the franchise shows that Gloria never remembers Chrysta's name, often calling her something else before Chrysta corrects her. **In Chapter four when they meet, Gloria says "nice to meet you Crystal". She later makes this mistake again in Chapter nine. **In Chapter eleven, Gloria says "what are you doing here, Elsa?" (another reference to her actress), and later "Cree-star" **In Chapter twelve, Gloria says "I think it's time we counted your flaws Cassie" and later says "I would like to see that Courtney" **In Chapter twenty, Gloria says "you can't trust Charlotte because..." **In Chapter twenty-eight, Gloria asks "what are you doing here, Kristen?" **In Happy Feet 0.75 Chapter Sixteen, Gloria's skua defecates on Chrysta's head before the former says "nice to see you, Crystal" in 0.95]] Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Females Category:Arctic Foxes Category:Villains Category:Animals